voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ping Keraser
With most of what is known about him more up front than of his background, Ping offers himself in light of personal benefit over all and doesn't ever feel the need to express himself personally. Prideful and lusting alike, you could say the best way to describe his tendencies are that of a pirate's Basic Information From the beginning of his involvement in the Guard with The Squad, he didn't see himself becoming so invested as it were with who he'd then call his friends. Ping was sent to retrieve Duke, Jeff, and Stygian to confirm their status and return them to the Aether. Upon meeting them, his shadowy movements almost libeled him an enemy if it weren't for him revealing himself willingly. Often one to offer a stunning first impression, he displayed a show of skill and a confident resolve gun-slinging his sidearm. Stygian took this same firearm and effectively outperformed Ping, thus starting what Ping didn't know at the time to be an actual friendship. The following mission sent the group into Hell itself and thus strengthened their need for cooperation to ensure their escape. In the midst of this the group each had a premonition of their fate, and Ping's was one of interest. An old man approached him in his dreams and introduced himself as Azathoth, the Old Fool. He told Ping of his interests in him and another of his friends and offered Ping the abilities of glitching himself in reality. Upon waking up, Ping could do as he was told he could and freeze beings in place as they lag in reality or skip himself around small distances. He also gained a soul-bound ally by the name of Roosevelt, a bird that only speaks in Win 98 SFX despite operating systems not in existence yet. Stygian took note of the presence of a bird and often shot it out of the sky in down time due to her disliking. Upon returning to the Aether eventually Ping was left with more questions than answers, but quickly disregarded all of this to follow Stygian to a bar. While there the two of them were far from clear-minded, and eventually Stygian seduced Ping to spend the rest of the night together. Upon waking up the next morning, Ping found that Stygian was not in his arms but instead he was absolutely nude in an alley. Neither of them can entirely recall what had happened that night, but Ping likes to think that indeed something special did happen. Eventually after some time, and now having the ability to send messages through any frog possible, everyone was reunited and the train ride home was taken. Azathoth had other plans than to let them go unscathed, as he had morphed himself into Stygian to fulfill his interest in one of Ping's friends. He tore off Stygian's right arm and as simple as it was torn, it was reattached. Ping consulted Azathoth regarding his actions and Ping's concerns for his friend. The answer was ambiguous, and Stygian wasn't happy. Not much of Ping's life before being a paid pirate is known, but what is known is that he shares a respect for those he works along with as well as being weak to loot and sex. Despite this he feels close to the squad he grew to like, and feels like they're more than the average group of lawbringers. Personality - Appearance -Category:Aether Realm